The present invention relates in general to a plural section clamping table assembly for securing workpieces on a metal working machine, and more particularly to a clamping table assembly having plural platen sections provided with patterns of tapped holes and reamed holes adapted to have securing bars or blocks fixed thereto and to be quick set by hydraulic actuating means to provide any size vise up to the maximum size of the table for securing regular and irregular shaped workpieces in a desired position on a metal working machine.
Heretofore, many types of removable workpiece supporting vise or fixture assemblies have been provided to provide a predetermined workpiece positioning assembly on a metal working machine. One of the traditional problems in such workpiece positioning assemblies has been the considerable amount of so-called "set-up" time to properly position the workpiece prior to each forming operation. This problem has been particularly acute where it is desired to provide the workpiece supporting assembly with sufficient flexibility to permit it to secure in proper position irregular shaped workpieces as well as regular shaped workpieces such as cubes, rectangular solids or cylinders. Also, such workpiece positioning tables or assemblies have frequently been quite limited in the variety of sizes of workpieces which can be accommodated.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is the provision of a novel multiple platen section or clamping table section quick set hydraulic clamping table assembly for securing workpieces on a metal working machine or the like, having drilled and threaded platen or clamping table sections arranged to be hydraulically moved relative to each other, each having a large rectangular area providing a wide variety of positions for mounting abutment bars or blocks thereon to form a workpiece holding vise accomodating workpieces up to the maximum size of the table.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of multiple platen or clamping table sections in a hydraulically actuated clamping table assembly of the type described in the preceding paragraph, wherein the securing bars or blocks may be secured in such positions that irregular shaped workpieces may be easily secured thereon.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a novel multiple platen section clamping table assembly as described in any of the preceding paragraphs, having means for locking the platen sections in position to enable the clamping table to be used as an ordinary grid plate.
The clamping table assembly generally comprises a pair of drilled and threaded transversely spaced, flanking or lateral platen or clamping table sections forming a base member, and a drilled and threaded elongated center slide platen or clamping table section. Each platen section is tapped to receive mounting screws for supporting upright abutment bars or blocks to engage the periphery of the workpiece and secure it on the clamping table. The movable center platen section forms a slide for movement toward and away from the stationary lateral flanking sections. Hydraulic drive means are provided, arranged so that when hydraulic pressure is applied to one port, the center slide platen will be moved in one direction and when pressure is applied at another port it will move in another direction. In practice, a workpiece to be supported on the clamping table is placed on the platen sections so that it overlaps each one of the sections. The abutment bars or blocks forming jaw pieces are secured to each platen section, using shims with the jaw pieces or blocks in open position interposed between the jaw pieces and the workpiece to provide clearance when the jaw pieces are open. When the shims are removed the workpiece is then clamped by application of hydraulic pressure by a suitable manually operated valve to the appropriate port to move the center slide platen to effect quick clamping of the workpiece in proper position.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.